This invention relates to an improvement in equipment for laminating a liner to the inside panels of a blank, designed in particular for a box which requires extra strength and rigidity in the side walls, such as a bulk box. Many of such blanks are extremely large and require more than one man to handle them. In most cases the liner laminating operation is manual, slow and expensive.
The euipment of the present invention seeks to reduce the labor for such operation, increase the production capacity and reduce production costs.